


Camp

by anatsuno



Series: Drillets [1]
Category: lotrips
Genre: Humor, M/M, Unfinished and Discontinued, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-01
Updated: 2006-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno





	Camp

And so it came to pass that Dominic and Elijah set out for a camping trip.

Elijah really meant to visit more of the US of A, his country after all, which he felt he'd tumbled through entirely too fast in endless jaunts of promotions for various filmic endeavors; he nursed a powerful longing for the ancient days of his pre-Hollywood childhood summer vacations, spent in roadtrips to and fro mountain lakes in which his Dad had tried his hand at fishing, only a little clumsy. Sometimes, there'd been grilled creatures fouling up the clear evening sky from where they lay dead and sideways on the barbecue, and his mother would set the table in the front yard of the wooden house on loan from some cousins.

Dominic, for his part, needed acculturation in the American Way; living in Hawai'i did NOT qualify in the eyes of Elijah, who if he'd been honest would have admitted he was just a tiny bit jealous and sulky about the edenic island thing... But who, since he was not, simply rolled his eyes each time Dom started a sentence with "In Oahu, we" and countered him with True American Tales of properly carved pumpkins (and not ridiculously bloated papayas), snowflakes falling on fields (he'd lived in Iowa, okay, he knew snow too) and real, adult-size game arcades.

Dominic grew enthusiastic once he'd realised he wouldn't be able to avoid the whole thing. He believed himself to be the same simple lad he'd been growing up, the bouncy, friendly bloke who didn't mind it a bit rough on the knees once in a while. Camping, ha! But of course! He thought it funny to make a host of puns to Elijah based on the tenuous relationship between 'camping', the sport and 'camp', the adjective, which he'd truly (and repeatedly, and maybe even - if you asked Elijah certain mornings and sunday afternoons - regretfully) earned.

Elijah gritted his teeth, privately invoking his other, superior English gods: Fry and Laurie, Blackadder, even that newfangled geezer Gervais. He did like camp, he did. Just, maybe he liked it better inside his TV set, or folded away in multiple DVDholders of colorful glossy cardstock, than bouncing around in his living room all hyped up on hydroponic organic soy products, wrapped in a mumu slash swimming trunks affair flaunting the brightest orange flowers ever printed and offending his sensitive blue eyes.

He went back to packing for the expedition.

"The _sex _pedition!" Dominic cried out with glee, elbowing Elijah in the ribs in the most painful, over eager manner.__

*

Evidently, Dominic was not as easy-going as he thought on trips to the American "countryside". He sulked. He made pointed references to Route 66 and to that old beige stone park he'd seen twice already. He rained thinly-veiled insults upon Elijah's choice of car rental because it wasn't a hybrid. He started moaning about the turns in the road making him sick before they were out of Topanga Canyon.

"You're never this whiny when we go see Viggo!" Elijah protested, wrangling with his right hand against the deathgrip Dominic had on Elijah's favorite old cassette tape. It was private. Plus the sound from his iPod was so much neater. He'd only stashed the old thing in the bag out of nostalgic, ritual habit.

That last shut the fucker up for a good twenty minutes, and Elijah was careful to smirk from the corner of his mouth that Dominic wouldn't see, after he'd tucked his precious mix tape his his breast pocket.

*


End file.
